Modern AU Mikannie - Prisoners
by LtheWolf
Summary: All is fine until Mikasa goes back to prison for beating up Levi and some others again. This time someone else is in her cell, How will she deal with this? Who is this mysterious person? And why are they there?
1. Who The Hell Are You?

_A/N So I thought of another Mikannie story and thought why not post this, it will go slower than the other one with their relationship and instead will be in a mordern world instead of the titan world. I have lots of ideas for the modern on but the other is getting a little harder to think of things for._

 **Mikasa's POV**

Again Eren can't fight for himself and keeps getting his ass kicked by that guy, Levi, that guy's an asshole he just bullies people in work, we all work for survey corporations, or at least I did before this keeps happening but I'm actually alright with this always happening now, so basically I got in fight and well, beat the shit of that guy and then got fired and put in prison it happens often now so I've got used to the cell I have and made it like home, a cell to myself and the parents of Eren and myself ocassionally bail me out, other times I would stay for a while serving out the sentences, not that I cared about that it's better in prison, a few close ..friends maybe I could call them that but not so much.

I walked to my cell for the first time in quite a while, now in my newly cleaned prison uniform it was the same number I had last time, nice to see they kept it for me, now a lucky number "104" though if I was good I could wear normal clothes if they were checked and made safe first. Walking slowly forward past the cells full of gruesome looking prisoners with scars and tattoos dotted across their bodies. They seemed scared as I past, so backed away slightly, It wasn't a surprise since I had been in a few of the prison fights and knocked down their strongest person, that's why I liked prison it was easy to get what you need and other reasons off course. My hands tightly cuffed together on a belt around my waist to stop me going for the guards, not that I would anymore like I said prison was sorta like a home now, arriving at my normal cell, cell 845 in a slightly more secure part of the prison.

The guard unlocked the door and pushed me in leaving on my cuffs "Will you unlock my cuffs now? They kinda tight" I asked trying to sound kind so the burly guard would release the cuffs from my wrists, he unlocked them looking at me questioningly, only when I turned round did I know why "What the hell? Who the hell is blondie over there?" I exclaimed, glaring at the blonde-haired female lay on the bottom bed of the bunk, she didn't move she just lay there. "Ackerman meet Leonhardt your new cell mate" He said stoically before strolling away "I don't have cell mates, people annoy me. Tch Why is she even here?" I shouted to him, he turned his head smirking "She's just as bad as you Ackerman, maybe a bit less so then you but still, ask her if you want to know so bad you bitch" He laughed "Well Fuck you too, prick" I yelled after him, he was the guard who I attacked when I first came here of course he would be like that to me.

"Hey blondie move, bottom bunks always mine or would you rather have me throw you off the bed and because I'm in a good kind of mood, I'll throw on the top bunk and not on the floor" I yelled, moving over to her on the bed "No" was all she said "Tch fine have it your way, bitch" I growled moving over to her and dragging her off the bed, she fell on the floor and groaned before standing up and glaring at me, I did say I would get her of the bed, glaring back at her then flopped down on the bed. Blondie just glared at me and grabbed my foot to which I kicked her hand away "Don't touch me, just give it up or I swear I'll kick your ass" I growled, she went for my foot again this time differently and again I swung my foot at her from a different angle, hitting her in the face but she still gripped my ankle stumbling back and pulling me of the bed as she fell to the floor.

My head smashed against the bed on the way down, my vision going slightly blurred looking forward to see a figure pouncing at me, quickly rolling to the side just in time so that the figure couldn't turn away and ending up crashing into the bed frame like I had but much harder. "I said give it up Blondie" I shouted as my vision slowly came back, she was wearing a white hood over her head not that I had seen her face in the first place just her crystal blue eyes that seemed to gleam dangerously. "And I said no, first to come gets the choice you bitch" She hissed back, looking up at me her head a looked a little scraped up but not bleeding.

The blonde now stood up properly, I realised she was actually quite small compared to me and other females I had seen in the prison, she pounced again and instead of dodging I shot my fist out digging it into her stomach, stepping to the side and she grinded to a hault and observed me closely before taking a fighting stance "Are you really gonna make me have to kick your ass on my first day back here?" I said frowning at her still hooded figure that kept silent "Your really gonna make me do this.. Ok then, do your best" I taunted her, gesturing for her to come at me with her best shot before moving into my fighting stance.

She launched herself at me like a lioness or some sort of wildcat, a spark in her eyes I tried to dodge again this time she got hold of my arm before twisting it, I kneed her in the stomach, she flinched keeping a tight hold moving about until I slammed backwards into the wall, since she was circling me and holding onto my arm so tight she didn't have time to let go and move before I slammed her into the walk. Slowly turning around to she her fist shooting to my face, to late to react it hit me full on, my nose making a cracking noise, grunting with the slight pain that exploded at the bridge of my nose, smashing my fist into her face and dodging the sluggish incoming fist that she threw back as her other hand shot up to her nose that now bleed steadily, forcing my knee into her stomach again.

She bent over clutching her stomach before standing up straight after a while throwing another punch my way which and dodged by swerving to the side, throwing a punch back at her which she caught then quickly grabbing hold of my upper arm with the same hand, her other hand stretched out as if she was going to slap me only bringing it down to rest on my head, her legs sweeping out my legs from underneath me, I crashed down on the floor my head first and my body crumpled to the ground weirdly with my back bend over and my toes just touching the floor, I rolled forward and stood up again to find her sneering, launching myself at her, slamming her body against the ground burying my fist into her stomach once again, swinging another hit at her jaw which hit dead on as I got up and kicked her in the side and she now lay on her stomach, straddling her waist and pulling her right arm back twisting it so if it moved wrong it would dislocate and hurt like hell, my other hand holding down her other arm. "Bottom bunk is always mine, got it Blondie" I smirked as she struggled against my grip, turning her head to face me slightly as moving to the side of her head to look at her properly, her hood fallen she was fairly small built, her blonde hair sweeping over one side of her face with the rest tied in a now messy bun, hairs sticking out messily covering her face slightly, her piercing ocean blue eyes looking into mine as if she was trying to figure me out, her nose shaped a little strange more that of a burly male then a petite female and even though she was small she could certainly stand her ground.

"Ok bottom bunk's yours then, though I never expected less from the fierce Ackerman, strongest of the prison, you might have some competition now though" The blonde finally said, "It's good that you understand that now Blondie, and what do you mean I might have competition, you fight good but I don't think your that much of a problem" I smirked, walking over to the bottom bunk and slumped down on it, laying on my side to look at her, noticing she wore the normal prison uniform only with the white hoodie over it, the same number "104" sewn on the top of the left leg "Prisoners aren't supposed to have the same numbers you have the same as me, hmm unless.. Oh my god no not her, she isn't here is she, fuck I hate when she becomes the warden here" I muttered to myself, the blonde obviously overhearing "Who? And what are you even talking about Ackerman?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in suspicion "The crazy ass warden Hanji Zoe, have you not seen her yet? Wait how long have you even been here? Anyway she likes to experiment with prisoners in different ways, like sometimes she makes them fight to test things and other times she Urr.. Likes to try get prisoners together because she's creepy like that" I replied looking away from her, cringing at the thought of Hanji's experiments, her last one went terribly wrong "What the fuck? I really hope, it's the first one or something else but the other thing you said. Anyway I meant me and my friends all got put in here last Tuesday and it's what Thursday now? They are pretty strong, maybe stronger then me and you" She exclaimed.

I chuckled at her reaction "You suprisingly get used to her when she's here, and eventually she calms down so no bad experiments but when she gets back after adventuring places she has all new, crazier ideas to put into play, that's when you should be worried but sometimes it's good to keep yourself occupied and she helps do that quite well" I told her, laying back until a familiar voice ran through my ears "Yep I was right.. Hello Hanji" I said stoically, looking over to the bars of the cell we stood in, a crazy looking brunette with glasses holding onto the bars, her hair in a ponytail, her smile so wide it looked like her mouth was about to widen past her face and it would split in two, her brown eyes glinting mischeivously. "Ah Miss Ackerman your back again, I heard you were so I came over to say hello again, I missed my strongest prisoner, cadet "104". So how are you and your cellmate doing?" She grinned "This is the Hanji you were on about, I thought she was a dude, doesn't seem to love experiments that much though since she didn't mentioned them when she came to visit me on Monday" Annie said, scratching the back of her neck when she said that she thought Hanji was a dude "It's okay I think everyone's done that except maybe Mikasa, though she never said anything at first, so quiet yet so violent, so very violent and quiet like an assassin when she wants to be, that's what I love about Mikasa" Hanji chuckled as I just stood up and walked to bars.

"Oh me and cellmate are doing just fine, if fine is fighting already" I muttered pulling Annie over, Hanji looked at us both and her smiled faded slightly "You've not even been here an hour Ackerman and you already started a fight, damn it, ok hands through the bars you two" Both of us obeying and putting our hands through the same bar accidentally then she quickly hand-cuffed Annie and me together before opening the door and cuffing herself to my other wrist "I couldn't help it, you could have told her the bottom bunk was mine Hanji since I normally have that cell alone, And please tell me why we're both wearing the same number, and why you're wearing that" I questioned gesturing to her weird outfit.

"Oh I asked if I could change the uniforms, they agreed after I asked countless times, you know how that can be after a while. Yeah anyway you two are unique in this prison so the same number, you could say it's an experiment, anyway you two will keep that number when you change into the new uniform, actually you can change now since you both got blood on your things" She announced smiling like a maniac. "Oh I definitely know what that's like, I don't really want to wear that" I gestured to her clothes and she laughed "I have this symbol and it will has a different colour, you will all have a lighter brown jacket and instead of the symbol of these wings, instead you will have two swords crossing each other, also other things like I have these belts to hold my things you won't need them" She smiled.

I looked at her questioningly "That's the same symbol as the trainees gang, I should know" I said pulling up my short right sleeve to reveal a fairly big tattoo of a badge with two very realistic swords crossing dotted and streaked with crimson blood, the badge itself a grey, the outline a pure white like one of the wings on the badge of jacket, the other wing a blue colour also dotted with blood streaks along some of the feathers "That wings logo seems familiar as well, hmm.. Hey that's the logo from survey corporations, are there any others? Because these all seem to be from stories about me, when you first tried to get to know me" I said looking at her weird.

"Ahh yeah about I did do a few experiments with that information and things, anyway we need to clean you two up and change your clothes" She scratched the back of her neck nervously as she was still cuffed to me, pushing me on to the near hospital type bed before uncuffing me and grabbing my arms so I had them cuffed back together behind my back, doing the same to the blonde and unlocking her from me, the moment she did this her arm shot out and grabbed Hanji by the collar throwing her backwards so she smashed against the frame of another bed, "Fuck, she's going to escape or try hitting me while I'm sort of incapacitated" I thought to myself glancing at the unconcious Hanji "You look like your regretting letting her cuff you arms behind you back" Blondie chuckled before moving over to me, looking deep in my eyes "What's so special about you Ackerman? Hmm I want to know" She asked grabbing my arm and throwing me off the bed, sitting down herself "I don't know either so I can't tell you and even if I did I wouldn't tell you... Your not gonna escape?" I said trying to get up but she lay the soles of her bare feet on my back, stopping me.

"No, at least not yet. Our friend still hasn't woken up and I want to know more about you, hmm you seem more interesting then you let on Ackerman" She smirked, I deadpanned at her "Really says the one who knows my name, but I don't even know hers, hmm think about that Blondie and get your fucking feet off me" I pointed out, rolling out from under her feet, leaning against the bed frame. "Oh well, you'll just have to make me tell you, Ackerman" she said as she unlocked her cuffs fully and locked one tightly around Hanji's left wrist, the other one tightly tangled on the bed frame. "Now Ackerman unless you want yourself and Hanji to be any worse off then you both already are, I suggest you start talking" She grinned evilly "You know what Blondie? Your twisted, Why would you even involve Hanji? Actually why am I involved it seems like you have been planning this by the way you talk?" I questioned shifting about. "Well I suppose that's true but so are you, we're the same. Hanji got in the way and is now what you could call insurance" Blondie chuckled before pulling at my collar, trying to lift me on to the bed only succeeding in half choking me to death.

"No, I refuse to talk to you, go and try to escape now because I tell you that you won't make it out, even with your little friends" I announced, glaring at her once again before having my head slammed against the floor "I have ways of making people talk Ackerman. You will break evently and when you do I'll enjoy the fact that I broke Mikasa Ackerman" She grabbed at my hair pulling me back up and holding my chin to turn me to face her "I never took to be a sore loser and a unfair fighter Leonhardt, I guess I was wrong.. But when I get out of these cuffs don't expect to keep that cockiness and what little dominance you have over others" I laughed, coughing up a littled blood that now trickled down my chin "Then I'll just have to keep you in the handcuffs then Ackerman, You do know my name then? Lair. You don't have any dominance here anymore Ackerman, all those people you beat got stronger and guess who beat them? The shifters" She laughed wiping the blood away from my mouth with her finger and on to the bed sheets, which I had now managed to sit on.

"Ok, I don't need the dominance in fact I couldn't give a single fuck about anyone other prisoner here unless I know them well, unlike you I guess you the type that craves dominance and that's why it will be fun to take it away from you. And The shifters don't seem all that tough Blondie, I could beat them all while handcuffed" I responded, smirking at her as I continued to wriggled about with the handcuffs, finally managing to slip the chain under my legs and feet so that my hands were in front of me instead of behind. Blondie seemed annoyed at my response and swung a fist catching my cheek, sending me to the ground.

I lay still for a while before her faint footsteps stopped next to me, grabbing my hair and pulling me up when I reached her face level I jerked about, headbutting her in the face, and then kicking her stomach sending her backwards. Bolting back at me swinging punches and kickes about some hitting targets other not, while I just dodged until she began to slow down, slamming my fist into face fiercely, she stood still for a while clutching her face before moving her hands away bloody from her now bleeding face, coming at me again this time I anticipated her next moved and used it against her, as she swung another punch I gripped her upper arm,smacking just hand quickly against her head before kicking her legs out from under her and pushing her head and arm in the right way so she ended up balanced on her head and the tips of her toes, her body slowly crumpled down so she lay flat now, unconcious for the time being.

I routed through her hoodie pocket to find a lighter and the keys to the cuffs, unlocking Hanji's pair and clipping them on to Annie's fairly skinny forearms, her hands behind her back and also cuffed around the bed frame so she couldn't move freely. Strolling over to Hanji and pouring water over her from the jug next to us "Ok wake up, I dealt with Blondie over there, now could you hurry up and sort us out and you know maybe thinking about shackling that one to the bed when she's in the cell with me or at least when I'm asleep, I may like it here but I don't want to die here" I shouted to wake her up, her head jerking as she got drenched, sitting up smiling at me "I knew you would find a way to incapacitate Annie over there, good job now we should really get sorted" Hanji smiled unlocking the cuffs and running to a cupboard in the corner bringing back an outfit much like her own, only instead of a coloured shirt I had a plain one and the two bloodied swords crossing instead of the wings on the back except one of the shoulder badges was the badge with bloodied wings, also I had no belts except a standard one to keep up the largish white skinny type jeans with the number "104" sewn on the left leg, the belt buckle rounded down to the flatest it could be, and no boots, instead my own familar pair blood red converse and to complete the look I got my crimson red scarf back.

"Ok follow me and I'll check your injuries while you change" She said, of course she wasn't the warden mostly, she was a doctor here that checks patients over and for other things, the ones on duty most were Mike and Nanaba down in this part of the prison except that guard from before, Erwin Smith occasionally visited interested like Hanji about the stronger prisoners and also to keep them under control as one of the head wardens of the prison, the other two Dot Pixis usually called Pixis and Nile, each one manages certain branches of the prison, Pixis had the outer branches of the prison ranging from the worst to barely bad criminals, same for Nile who had the centre branches of the prison and Erwin had the branches inbetween and a lot more of them than Nile, maybe the same as Pixis or a little more than him, Erwin had the some of the worst criminals but could have barely bad ones to, just ones that keep coming back or tried to escape kind of like myself.

She checked my injuries wrapping a few bandages around my abdomen and wrists where I had wriggled against the cuffs a lot, cleaning my nose and a cut on my forehead placing on of these sticky plaster like stitches over it before going outside while I changed "Be careful with her Hanji, I mean it don't mess about with her she's quite dangerous" I called after her getting a whine in response as I pulled the crisp, white shirt over my head, buttoning up the remaining buttons to cover up the bandages, pulling up the white jeans on and hooking the belt through the loops before fastening it, then slipping the pair of converse on before pulling on the leather jacket, a light brown compared to Hanji which was almost a black it was that dark. Finally wrapping my scarf around my neck, burying my face in its familar warm, before opening the door and walking out to she Annie also dressed and clean up in a jacket with only the two swords logo, no wings logo apart from that and the fact she had a hoodie and had a scarf and also the shoes, it was the same uniform. Her shoes hightop converse like mine only in a turquoise colour, which kind of matched her eyes showing anger as she was still cuffed to the bed.

Hanji smiled brightly before approaching me and placing a dark green cloak over my shoulders this one had the wings on but instead of a grey background shield it had a blood red one. "What's with the different symbols on my uniform?" I whsipered to her "Because like I said your my special prisoner" She replied, looking at her suspiciously before glancing back to Annie and then back to Hanji "What do you want? And don't act innocent, your voice and presence changes when you want something" I asked, rollig my eyes at her reply "More experiments, I'll get you some more of those books you like" She smiled deviously "How did you know? I was gonna ask if you had anymore, that you had finished, it left me on a cliffhanger last time women, you can't leave me hanging like that... Fine as long as it's not anything weird, I'll do it but those books are part of the deal" I said, holding my hand out for her to shake which she almost immediately did, grinning "Of course Mikasa.. Ok Leonhardt you better now because you and Ackerman here need to go back to your cells it's almost 11pm and you have to get up at 8am tomorrow" She said going over to Annie and uncuffing her from the bed and then cuffing her hands together again in front her, then gesturing me to do the same as I walked closer and held my arms out "Oh right your wrists, hmm well you will just have to be good and I'll hold on to you like a bear" She laughed pulling us along after looping her arms around mine and Annie's, soon arriving back at our cell.

Hanji let us in and then closed the door tight, unlocking Annie after I lay down on the bed "I'll give you those books tomorrow Mikasa, goodnight you two" She announced before walking off, the lights all off except one one every 10 or so cells which were dimmed down. Shutting my eyes as I fell asleep almost straight away jerking up again only after realising Annie would probably kill me if she had the chance so I stayed up listening to her breathing as it slowed as she began to fall asleep, so I lay down and let the darkness take hold as I went to sleep. "So now you know who the hell I am, just a little bit more Mikasa Ackerman" She said and I shot back up "I guess I do Annie Leonhardt, not that I didn't know before I just wasn't sure about it, leader of the shifters Hmm" I said laying back down, I could see her shocked face in the darkness smile "You know more the you let off Ackerman, everyone was right about you. I won't try to kill you while you sleep.. For now" She smirked before climbing back on the bed.

 _A/N Well guys it's out finally sorry for the delay on this one and any others right now but I was dragged into yet another ship/book and stuff, annoying yeah people died a lot and it was harry potter only different from the books a little as Hermoine was a half blood because her grandfather was from the black family and stuff anyway long story short I also had things to do so have less time to write, slower updates but I just had this stuck in my head and needed to write it. Have fun and vote or comment if you like it._


	2. Strangling? No, Of Course Not

_A/N those books I mentioned last time, the ones Mikasa wanted from Hanji can you guess what they could be ;D_

 **Annie's POV**

I lay back on the bed breathing in and out slowly as if I was asleep, I was stuck in a cell with the famous Ackerman known for winning every fight and having no mercy really, if she wanted she could have killed me back there but no, I wonder why she didn't, staring at the ceiling wide awake, yesterday I kind of refused to work so I slept in slightly and I just don't seem to be tired now, just some weird feeling that's keeping me awake, like stomach ache but different, I bet it's just stomach ache nothing to worry about, I had that feeling before when Mikasa fought me in the cell and ended up holding me down. "Thinking about her holding back annoys me, I just want to beat her ass now and make her feel pain for once" I quietly growled, getting up and going the open bathroom at the back, just in case someone tired to do something they shouldn't and so the guards could see and stop that person aka if they didn't want to live anymore, though at that point they would be sent to the pysch ward of the prison or another prison but mostly the pysch ward where I assume Hanji examines them like experiments or something.

I walked over to the mirror to glance in it, the only thing I saw was a bloodied version of myself all beaten up, I knew where this had come from, when I was a smaller kid I always got beaten up by the other kids of the neighbourhood ,even the members of the shifters at one time, also my parents didn't care much until my father came home from a long trip away from me and my mum, he taught me how to fight after years of being bullied for not fitting in, or just being the usual me, the me that never really talked much and who now always was the one to not take any shit from anyone and just be the one to win the fight, I suppose I really am like Ackerman over there just with a difference I didn't know about. Suddenly the mirror warped weirdly and Ackerman's face showed up there laughing at me, why was she even here? I hate that she's stronger than me and beat me twice, I hate losing "Hmm maybe she was right about me needing dominance, but it's to help me block out all of those memories that I just don't want to remember" I cried out. Slamming my fist against the mirror which refused to break, only cracking slightly on the corner but not so much it would break off.

I screamed at the mirror as I kept slamming my fist into the glass of the mirror, it still refused to break and in the end I just ended up with bloody knuckles and a slightly cracked mirror, along with Ackerman behind me staring bewildered and shocked. I lay in the corner of the small, blue room, a few tears trickling down my face burning my checks as they slipped down past my mouth dropping on to my white jeans I had put back on.

Hesitant footsteps landed Ackerman in front of me, looking worried at me as she knelt down, a pained expression on her face as if someone one she knew had just been seriously injured or killed but it was just me sat here. "What do you want Ackerman?" I growled at her but she kept her face the same as before, her eyes showed a saddened look but her mouth was straight no emotion given off from it. "I think it's me that should be asking you that, so... What's wrong?" She hummed now sitting down on the floor next to me as if not caring that the floor was freezing and most likely sending chills down her spine like it was with mine "Who said there was anything wrong? There's nothing wrong so butt out of it Ackerman" I said still leaning my head on my knees that were pulled up to my chest where my arms had wrapped around them to try and keep some warmth at least.

"Hmm let me see, the mirror is now cracked, your knuckles are bleeding and you were crying.. Also raging but I wasn't paying much attention to that because it sounded private, but this seems to be badly affecting you and now since your stuck with me. It'll affected me too, so tell me what's wrong" She deadpanned, her voice wavering when she asked me what was wrong like she was actually concerned for me, yeah right she can't be, no one else ever has so why should someone start now, especially the woman that just kicked my ass.. twice now "I said go away, you don't really fucking care, no one ever has so why should you Ackerman... Just wanna learn more about your enemy" I shouted at her "I know more then enough about you and frankly that's not what I do, enemies aren't worth researching much." She sighed before leaning on the wall to help her get up, I looked up at her properly only just realising that unlike me, she just had a loose shirt on and shorts which were more or less just underpants, and she wasn't cold without jeans, she's weird "It's not weird I used to live in some pretty cold places with my parents before..." She muttered, I obviously said what I was thinking about her out loud, wow that's embarrassing.

"You wouldn't understand me anyway, I guess someone like you has never had pain like me" I mumbled, slumping down the wall more as tears started to trickle down my face more heavily, they burned as they ran down my cheeks down to my chin before dampening my hoodie "Heh, you have no fucking idea how much pain I've enjured Leonhardt and from what I know about you, your pain ain't shit compared to mine" She growled before slipping out of the bathroom, a slight ring of metal told me she had lay back down and the air was now thick with tension now that the room had fell silent once again. It was half an hour before I bothered to get up from the floor and stroll back into the room where Mikasa seemed to be asleep facing the wall, ignoring this I climbing on to the top bunk purposely kicking her in the side, her body was rigid as I climbed up before laying down and closing my eyes.

After what seemed like forever in the dark, I felt something move but immediately ignored it and fell back into a light sleep, only moments later I regreted my decision as cold hands slipped around my neck pressing down slightly but not enough to stop me breathing... Yet, forcing my eyes open a dark figure now hovering above me, this is the same person with their hands encased around my throat, so a wrong move means that they start choking me, after a minute or so my vision adjusted so I could at least see their face outlines, the mouth curling into a cruel looking smile more like what a psychopath would wear more then anyone else, their messed up hair covering the rest of their face, leaving a small gap that they could see through. I lay unmoving, terrified for the first time in what felt like forever, I never felt true fear before, mostly rage but this figure truely scared me for this figure was Mikasa Ackerman, known for her skills of using things to her advantage and this would definitely be one of those times. My body shaking uncontrollably now as her soft, raven hair brushed against my face and her eyes came into view, a murderous look glinting in them as her grip tighten slightly, her grin growing wider, this was a side of her I had thought I wanted to see but now I really never want to see it again, no wonder she keeps herself in control all the time, but how does she do that?

"Happy now Annie, you got to see my other side hmm" She chuckled dryly only her voice sounded different, weird a pitch too low to be her normal kind sounding voice "I know you wanted to see this side, so what do you think? You seem terrified and it's funny to see you like that, normally so collected and stoic but now your letting your true emotions show through that tough exterior" She laughed again enjoying herself, she was totally different to before. "What's wrong with you? Why are you suddenly so shy and quiet, you scared of big, bad Mikasa Ackerman" She taunted closing her hands more around my neck, now pressure enough that if she moved anymore slightly I would be choking. "What's wrong with you? Why so different now from before?" I whimpered as she glared at me, I swear if looks could kill I would be dead 10 times over already "Nothing, this is the Ackerman everyone else is afraid of, the one that nearly killed that man, Levi today. I thought little Annie wanted to see that Mikasa, she was pratically begging to before, remember, the one she's now scared of" She laughed maniacally before leaning forward to look me right in the eyes, shivers traveling so fast down my spine it almost felt impossible but it was happening, her eyes now black looking, with a dead look to them almost, glazed over with something but I couldn't quite place what.

She slowly loosened her grip, leaning back then jumping off the top bunk landing on her feet like a cat, before looking at me with that same look again for one last time that night "Night, be glad I didn't carry it through, I could have with no regrets" She smirked before slipping under the sheets of her bed as the silence took over again and I tried to sleep only failing and staring up at the ceiling again, thinking over what crazy shit just happened with Mikasa, I knew she had a violent side, that scares the crap out of everyone but that is beyond the description of others and is even scarier then I thought it would be, I thought shivering again at the thought that she contemplated strangling me.

 _A/N so more about them both is unfolding now, what do you think about this? Next time Hanji shall be a backstory teller._


	3. Time Off And Time Out

_A/N So time for some little tragic backstory times ahead Annie doesn't know what she's getting herself into but it's not a good situation at the moment. Also just as a warning self-harm in near the end, of you don't want to read that bit then I'll put another warning A/N before that part. The books are now to be revealed with Mikasa's lil backstory._

Annie's POV

I don't know how long I lay there wide awake but it eventually became light again and the clicking of heeled boots on the concrete floor resonated through the corridor and minutes later Hanji popped her face against the metal bars and smiled at me "Your awake Annie? That unusual, I normally have to drag you out the cell, so what's wrong?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow accusingly "I witnessed Ackerman's other side, she scared the crap out of me and was contemplating whether she should strangle me or not" I groaned, sitting up and slipping off the bed to look Hanji in the eye, a strange expression on her face "You did something? She didn't like it and she got annoyed or sad or basically any other strong emotion. Still that isn't the worst she's been, it can get worse sometimes, Why do you think she secludes herself to this one cell? We keep this cell empty because of that, it's where she used to share with a friend and the idea of that seems to stop it happening, if you want to know the rest of the story you could ask her because I bearly know it myself... Oh yeah could you move away from the bars for a minute" She said, I moved back and she unlocked the door coming in with a small pile of books, I assume those were the books Ackerman wanted "I can move you to different cell if you want Annie, just ask and I'll do that, as long as you don't attack me again of course" She smiled, before closing the door again and sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest, patting the floor next to her, I hesitated before sitting down next her, also hugging my knees to my chest.

"All I know is that compared to anyone else here, Mikasa's had the toughest life out of all of them, even you Annie. I know that something happened to her as a small child and her parents were murdered in front of her before she got taken away or something like that, you know where I'm going with it don't you, because I don't want to say it" Hanji said a tear sliding down her cheek, I almost felt sorry for her, she had a heart to care about people with, where as mine's so broken I don't think it will care for someone again, though it seems Ackerman might have it that way too. "Sounds like a bad childhood but mine was so bad too, anyway why are you even here?" I asked looking at the figure splayed out on the bottom bed "Time off, well time off serious duties just watching prisoners now so I came here to drop off those books for Mikasa, I edited them since last time so I changed it slightly so she has to read from the start again, that's about all plus I'm really bored can you come with me for an experiment" She grinned "No and what are the books even about?" I questioned.

"They're about these kind of giant people that eat the normal people and they have walls to protect them but one day they get knocked down and people die, blah blah basically a kid and his close friends enter the military to avenge their parents who got killed by the titans, they encounter lots of things along the way and have to work together with others to make it through everything alive" A kind voice answered before Hanji could say anything and the figure on the bed moved, sitting up as hair cascaded down their face all messy but it was a good look for her if it wasn't for the fact that's how it was last night when she tried to strangle me "Stay away from me, after last night with you trying to strangle me I don't trust you so much" I exclaimed, making her and Hanji look at me strangely "Strangling, no of course not... That ain't much of a change anyway no one trusts me and didn't expect you to anyway" She yawned stretching out after standing up.

Mikasa took a few paces forward grabbing at the pile of books behind Hanji and tossing them on her pillow before sitting down, her legs hanging off the bed swinging at a steady pace as she picked up the first book, the cover a large muscular face peering over what seemed to be a wall with railway tracks on top of it, a small figure of a male with some kind of contraption clipped to his hips was positioned in mid-air about to attack the face with blades in his hands, this looked interesting and slightly scary looking but non the less I still feel like I have to read it now.

"Mikasa do you remember what happened last night? Can you also come with me later on? I fulfilled my part of the deal so it's your turn" Hanji asked, looking at Mikasa as she flicked to the next page, her eyes darting about reading whatever was written. She finished part of the story, peering around the book curiously then placing it down on the bed. "Hmm I remember, you should ask Blondie about that though Hanji, it's her personal business. Later on I'll go with you but right now I'm otherwise occupied and it seems you might be too" She looked at me as if asking me something before smiling softly and picking the book back open and laying across the bed.

"Ok then since I have time off I'll be out of the prison on other business for the day maybe tomorrow too it depends, but I'll be right back to check on you two. Annie consider what I said" Hanji winked at me before walking out of the cell, I swear that woman is too trusting of people, that'll be the death of her if she's not careful. "She always been like that but she can handle herself, plus they occasionally have Levi to handle that, tch why does that asshole even work here when I'm here? I swear he does it to piss me off but he's just asking to be punched" Mikasa growled annoyed by that Levi guy, I realised I had obviously spoke out loud again, either that or Ackerman is so sort of psychic and it's starting to get creepy.

Hanji left quickly and I kept my gaze fixed firmly on Ackerman, even if she had her defenses down I don't trust her to not suddenly spring to her guard again and quite possibly attack me again just like last night. I shivered at the thought of meeting with that side of Ackerman again, I wish I hadn't but it still that side intrigues me.

After a while I finally lay me guard down slightly and walked over to the bathroom to change and freshen up, after brushing my teeth I pulled off my hoodie it was a little dirty, so I walked over to the shelf in the wall and picked up a new pair of jeans and new hoodie, pulling down my jeans so I was left in my underwear about to slip my hoodie back over my head, stopping dead in my tracks, arms in mid-air pushed together as I was putting my arms in the sleeves and my head was near the neck hole, quickly pulling it down to cover my top half and staring at the door Ackerman was stood there grinning creepily like last night a small chuckle escaping her mouth, she gestured to my face looking worried before she vanished from the door.

"What the actual hell Ackerman stop it, that's creepy ass shit you keep doing, just stop it" I yelled quickly slipping my jeans on and walking to the mirror, my face was bleeding and tears ran down my cheeks, jumping back at the sight of my face just what happened, it's not like I got punched in the face and I wasn't sad so why was I bleeding and crying, I hadn't even noticed at first that Ackerman was right behind me so fast and I had bumped into her but she looked unfazed by that and kind of shocked when I saw her eyes scan over my face. "What I did nothing so why did you call me? Your the one that doing the creepy ass shit" She answered looking bored as she moved closer to the mirror and grabbed a face cloth from the cupboard pushed in the wall right next to it, for a few moments her front pressed against me back and I had the same strange feeling from before in my stomach, my heart started beating faster and my whole body felt like it was on fire, Why does that keep happening?

She pulled back and grabbed my arm leading me out of the bathroom and pushed me on to the bottom bed, she had wet the little towel and started to wipe away the blood dribbling out of my nose, even though we weren't on the best terms she was still gentle when cleaning up my face almost like a mother when she cleans up her child after they've cut themselves from falling over or something. I've decided that I like this side much better when she's all kind and her defence is lowered and I could easily get the advantage over her, Why do I still want to beat her though? She being kind to me right now and she let me off lightly yesterday when fighting, also I think she would still beat me with that other side of her, it's almost like a different her, an evil twin or a different personality, that's it maybe she has a personality disorder caused by that trauma in her childhood or something.

"I asked you a question so answer it Leonhardt" Mikasa scowled after finishing wiping my face off, her face was right in front of mine. I remained silent looking away from her, it looked like she was fighting not to get violent again. My heart started to beat faster now she was right in front of me, her warm breath brushing against my cheeks which I'm sure were already red from the closeness and the kindness of Mikasa. "I saw you at the bathroom door looking at me as I changed, perverted woman it's not nice to do that plus you had the creepiest grin on your face" I finally responded, pulling back to avoid eye contact.

"I never did anything like that Blondie, Are you going crazy? Maybe you should take Hanji's offer and move cells. I was sat there reading my book until you shouted my name, the only part of skin I saw was your face and of course your hands too, so your the creep for thinking those perverted thoughts, Hmm you that alone that you see me looking at you, Tch we only met yesterday not happening Leonhardt" Mikasa spoke, moving away to clean the cloth and leave it in the bathroom before coming back in and sitting weirdly on the bed next to me, a few seconds later I felt a slight pressure on my back and I tipped forward, landing face first on the floor.

"What the fuck Ackerman do you get pleasure from injuring and or scaring the living day lights out of me? Because it's not cool, fucking hurts you know" I yelled, jumping to my feet in front of her, she seemed pleased with my reaction and grinned lightly "I don't know maybe I am, though it's not as weird as imaging your roommate peeking at you to get it. You so easy to manipulate Annie that it's not real, try getting that anger under control and then maybe I'll stop doing it" She smirked fiddling with the pages of the first book.

Springing into action, I pounced at the ravenette sitting on the bed her face showing clear delight as if it was all just a game. Landing on top of her, forcing her body to be pushed down on the bed as rage built up in me was being expelled as I threw countless punches at her faces, she dodged a lot of them but purposely letting some hit her even with that she still grinned pyschotically until I tired slightly and threw a lazy punch she dodged it and then, I threw another this one I put all the power I had left into it, a nasty slap sound resonating through the air, I'm pretty sure the whole corridor of prisoners heard it, it was Mikasa catching the punch her face twisting to rage again as she started to tighten the grip on my fist, flinching as pain shot through my hand up my arm, if she wanted to I'm pretty damn sure she could have broken my hand but she kept the pressure on my hand the same, my hand between the point that it hurt like hell as if it was being crushed but wasn't actually being crushed.

Mikasa slowly sitting up so I slid down and now awkwardly sat on her lap, she still held my fist before suddenly jerking my hand and flipped me across the floor, she walked up to me and kicked the side of my face with her boot before grabbing me by the scruff of my jumper neck by one hand the other firmly planted on my face squashing my cheeks together, looking me dead in the eyes, her eyes that bone-chilling colour of darkened gray, more black looking like an abyss of ... well of what, I don't exactly know to be honest but it scared me a lot. "Don't start fights you can't finish Annie Leonhardt, it doesn't end well, you need a little time out and also I never did look in on you in the bathroom, I did however nearly choke you last night... Yes I do remember it, I don't forget things like that so easy and the look of terror on your face is almost mirrored right now but not quite yet. I think little Blondie is going a little bit crazy in here with little old me" She chuckled throwing me down to the floor again and going back to reading as if nothing ever happened. The only remainates of what happened were the light fingertip marks on my face that slowly faded and the blood on the corner of my mouth which I quickly wiped away, leaving no trace of the happenings, except maybe what little blood and bruises that would be left on Mikasa's body but not exactly in sight for anyone so it would be ok.

 _A/N Ok the self-harm bit is coming up next so if you don't wanna read it skip this part, though I does have plot that you mught need to read in it._

I lay on the floor for a while, glaring at her as she read her book without a care of me going for her again, mostly likely because she knew I wasn't stupid enough to try and fight her again. Mikasa slowly stood up stretching out and strolling over to the bathroom, I left her for a while until I her a crash and hissing noise, so carefully snook over to the doorway. Ackerman stood there with my lighter in her hands, the lighter flames flickering as the button on it was pressed down, lots of burns now littered her arms, she was now stripped down to her underwear and I could see her toned abdomen covered in a variety of different lines, all coloured red and looked bloody, the red lines trailed down her body almost covering all of her toned looking body, which I only just noticed, she had a six-pack or what was nearly an eight-pack which would explain why she's so strong compared to me who just about has a toned six-pack. "What the fuck Ackerman, stop that" I yelled running up to her to grab the lighter, but failed as she just dodged, her elbow lodging into my face as her leg shot out and tripped me up, causing me to fall face first on to the ground.

"Tch, And you called me a pervert for not doing that but your doing it right now, creep though it's not like I care to be honest, since you're female it's nothing you've not seen anyway but how about not staring at me like that" She said noncholantly, glaring down at me before walking away and slipping a vest over her head, covering her torso up at least, while I get up from the floor. "Don't just come in here, I respected your privacy so fucking respect mine Leonhardt" She growled when she had finished putting on new pair of jeans, clenching the lighter in her hand and I think something else in her other hand which was also tightly closed into a fist.

"What you expect me just to let you do that? And give back my lighter Ackerman" I growled back and she give me her death glare again I felt shivers down my spine, I mean that's her business but I kind of don't want her with a potential weapon against me when she's in crazy mode. "I don't suppose you used it for anything different Leonhardt, when you sleep you mutter in your sleep and you kinda fell off the top bunk but I caught and saw the scars so don't try lying to me, even if I hadn't seen them I would've know if your were lying anyway so no is the answer your getting" She replied to me, I continued glaring and lundged forward effectively knock her over, both objects falling out of her hands, the lighter and a little razor blade, where did she even get that from "Like I said Hanji's too trusting and like you said that will get her killed eventually" Mikasa muttered breaking our eye contact to get up, forcing my self up, I quickly threw myself over to where the lighter had skidded off and held on to it tightly shoving my hands together with it in my pockets, I calmed down until I realised that I should have gone for the razor instead, it was more of a weapon than a lighter would be, and my thoughts were correct as I felt a cold feeling against my neck, a sharp stinging pain there, where Ackerman had the blade placed lightly against my pulse point, one little slip and that would end very badly.

"Promise not to say a word and I'll leave this matter now before it gets worse" Mikasa demanded more than asked, I froze as her face went near my neck and her warm breath brushed against the side of my neck. "If I didn't tell I think you would do this again when you go crazy again, I don't like that thought of that" I mumbled looking down as much as I could without having the blade cut into my neck. "Fine I promise I won't kill you... For now if you stay quiet" She chuckled before moving away the blade no longer sat against my neck but had cut the top layer of skin and a little blood trickled down my neck, it was warm replacing the warmth of Mikasa's breath, I turned and she was no longer in bathroom instead laying on the bed until two guards burst into the cell and pushed us both down to the floor, checking us for weapons I suppose they overheard what happened and guessed there was something within our possession, luckly I had put the lighter under the clothes in the laundry before coming out of the bathroom, however Mikasa hadn't and they found the razor blade in her jeans pocket as she kicked about in protest before being dragged away from the cell, leaving me alone I gave a worried expression when she glanced at me, she furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the ground. "Time out Ackerman" were the finally words that seemed to keep echoing in my head after they were long gone.

 _A/N well another experience for Mikasa and Annie to go through. I wonder what will happen now._


End file.
